


Just leave me

by AlexaAffect



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Book/Movie 3: The Death Cure, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt Newt (Maze Runner), Hurt/Comfort, Newt (Maze Runner) Lives, Suicide Attempt, The Death Cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaAffect/pseuds/AlexaAffect
Summary: “Newt?” Thomas repeats himself. This can’t be happening. Not this fast. Where’s Minho?Newt lunges at him with a low growl before Thomas can ask again. He steps to the side; Newt barely misses him.“Newt! It’s me! Thomas!” Thomas yells at him desperately, hoping to trigger something. He only has to stay alive until Minho finds them.Newt’s demeanor doesn’t change. He hurls himself at Thomas again. This time, when Thomas dodges, he pushes Newt away from himself.Newt trips, falling to his knees, his hands stretched out in front of him to stop himself from hitting the ground. Thomas can hear his gasps for air from where he’s standing.“Tommy,” Newt whispers. It’s quiet, but Thomas doesn’t miss it.“I’m here,” He replies in a soft tone, taking fast steps towards his friend.“Kill me.”Or alternatively; Minho makes it back in time with the serum and Thomas doesn't have to kill his best friend.Set in the movie-verse.GRAPHIC-VIOLENCE WARNING BECAUSE OF NEWT'S SUICIDE ATTEMPTTRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDE ATTEMPT
Relationships: Minho & Newt (Maze Runner), Minho & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes & Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Just leave me

**Author's Note:**

> Should my friend who I happened to originally write this fanfiction for and who has a copy of it herself find this and thereby find my account; know that I am very disappointed.

“Just leave me,” Newt tells them quietly as Minho and Thomas drag him away from WICKED.

Minho and Gally miss it completely. The words getting lost in the commotion on the streets. They couldn’t be blamed for not hearing it.

Thomas heard it. 

The sound of the berg overhead stops him from acknowledging it. They are so close. Brenda and Jorge will be there, waiting for them with the serum. It won’t take long until Newt is healed.

“Okay that’s them,” Thomas says, speaking more for Newt’s sake than his own. He shakes him gently when he doesn’t receive a reaction. There are gunshots to the left of them. On the road ahead stands a crowd around a burning car; Thomas is almost sure all of them are infected. “We gotta go,” Thomas tells the rest of their small group. 

Minho nods his response. Both of them tighten their grip on Newt as they begin walking once more. He’s almost deadweight at this point. 

“You should just—” Newt cuts himself off as he begins coughing up blood. Minho and Thomas exchange a concerned glance before lowering Newt to the floor, propping him up against the wall. He doesn’t try to continue his sentence. He doesn’t need to. 

The berg, the serum, Brenda, it’s all too far away. Newt won’t make it in time. 

But Thomas won’t leave him here. It was never an option. 

“Minho,” Thomas speaks slowly, the idea just forming in his mind. “You have to run ahead, grab the serum, and get back to us as soon as you can.” Minho hesitates, his gaze flicking back to Newt. Thomas understands the sentiment, but they don’t have any time to waste.

“Minho,” he says his name again, this time more urgently. “Go.” 

“He’s right,” Gally interjects from over Minho’s shoulder. He’s standing at the edge of the wall, watching the street. “I can cover you.” Thomas only nods his thanks. 

Minho is about to get up, to make a run for it, when Newt takes his hand. 

“Thank you,” Newt whispers, keeping his eyes fixed on Minho. 

“Just hang on,” Minho replies quietly. He sounds as uneasy as Thomas feels. This sounds like a goodbye. 

Minho exchanges a swift look with Gally, then the two of them sprint off. 

Thomas leaves his post at Newt’s side to look after them. They make it across the crowded road without Gally needing to fire his weapon. Only when Minho disappears out of his point of view, does Thomas turn back to Newt.

He’s sitting limp against the wall, his head leaned back against it, exposing the purple veins along his neck. Thomas grimaces when he sees the blood dripping down his chin. 

He hears a gun go off in the distance and the shattering of glass. They can’t stay here. They’re too exposed like this. And with the way Newt is looking, they’ll be lucky if Minho makes it back in time. 

“Newt?” Thomas calls out quietly; he doesn’t get a response.

“Newt!” He speaks more urgently now, kneeling back down beside his friend. He shakes him roughly until Newt is looking at him. He just has to keep him alive for a few more minutes. 

“We have to move. Now,” Thomas tells him, already beginning to sling Newt’s arm over his shoulder. They don’t have enough time.

“No.”

Newt’s reply is ignored.

Thomas doesn’t care if Newt doesn’t think they can save him. He doesn’t have a choice in this matter. 

“Let’s go,” Thomas tries again, tightening his grip on Newt’s arm. This time Newt actively fights him. He attempts to push Thomas’ hands off of him.

“No, Thomas,” Newt says forcefully. He’s opening his jacket, trying to reach for something.

“Newt, later. We have to go,” Thomas says as he looks around anxiously. This is taking up too much time. 

“You have to take this,” Newt tells him, a pained look on his face. Thomas doesn’t question what he’s saying, he just knows they have to leave.

“We have to get you up, now!” Thomas emphasizes the last word, hoping his friend will finally listen to him. He’s not doing well, he’s not thinking rationally. He begins pulling at Newt again, urging him to get up. 

“No!” Newt yells at him. Thomas finally stops. Newt has gotten whatever he was looking for out of his jacket. 

“Just take it!”

He’s holding out a necklace with a small capsule on it. Whatever it is, it can’t be more important than Newt’s life.

“Please,” Newt begs him, his mood switching so quickly from anger to despair. He takes Thomas’ hand, encasing the necklace in it. “Please Tommy, please.” There are tears in his eyes now, and Thomas can’t deny what could very well be Newt’s last wish.

“Alright,” He says quietly, quickly pocketing the necklace. He can’t address it now. 

Thomas swings Newt’s arm over his shoulder, this time without Newt protesting. 

“I need you to give me everything you got me, okay? You and me. Let’s go,” Thomas says as he tugs at Newt once more. “You ready?” 

Newt can barely manage a nod. 

Thomas counts to three before he pulls him up. He only receives a quiet groan from Newt in response.

Thomas half drags, half carries Newt across the road. He goes in the direction Minho and Gally went, the direction where he thinks the berg must’ve landed. 

He can see the wreckage in the streets around him, feel the ground shake with explosions. There are people around them, screaming, crying, he doesn’t listen to them. He doesn’t listen to the sirens going off in the distance or the gunfire that’s getting ever closer. He only focuses on Newt.

They can’t go on much farther. Carrying Newt was already difficult when he had Minho helping him, but now that he is carrying him alone; it’s only a matter of time before they have to stop. 

Thomas veers left, pulling Newt alongside him. They step through a door frame, Thomas eyes the broken glass on the ground warily. 

“Come on, come on,” Thomas whispers. Newt doesn’t respond to him. 

He walks faster, dragging his friend along behind him. He pulls him over the tracks of a long abandoned subway station, relieved that they’re alone.

“We’re almost there, Newt,” Thomas tries to assure himself more than Newt. The limp weight and lack of a response only confirm what Thomas already knows. “Stay with me, come on,” He speaks desperately.

Newt trips, or maybe Thomas loosened his grip on him, it doesn’t matter. Newt sinks to the ground as Thomas tries in vain to keep him upright. 

“Newt? No, no,” Thomas calls out his name as he leans over him, tugging at his clothes, hoping to wake him, to rouse him up. He doesn’t respond. 

Thomas bends down, laying his ear over Newt’s chest listening for a beating heart. He hears it, faintly. 

“Come on,” He please as he gets back up. He hooks his arms underneath Newt’s, willing to drag his friend the rest of the way if that’s what it takes. 

“Thomas?” 

It’s not Newt’s voice that stops him, it’s Teresa’s. 

Thomas sets Newt back on the ground, as he turns around. He locates the speaker on the wall. 

“Can you hear me?” 

He has half a mind to destroy it.

“I need you to listen to me. I know you have no reason to trust me, but I need you to come back.”

Thomas audibly scoffs at that. 

“Thomas, you can save Newt.” 

That grabs his attention. He looks back at Newt’s still unresponsive form. 

“There’s still time for him.” 

Newt doesn’t have any time left. It’s unlikely that Minho will make it in time or that Minho will even find them now. They certainly don’t have enough time for them to return to WICKED. 

“There’s a reason Brenda isn’t sick anymore. It’s your blood. Do you understand?” 

He doesn’t.

“She isn’t sick because you cured her. She doesn’t have to be the only one! All you have to do is come back. And this will all finally be over.” 

He could cure Newt. Not just some serum that he would need again every few months. 

“Please. Just come back to me.” 

Thomas considers it. Newt is already running on borrowed time. They would have to repeat this. Do it again and again until one of them dies.

If he returned now, Newt could be cured. Permanently. 

“I know you’ll do the right th—” 

The speaker cuts out with a high-pitched tone before Teresa finishes her sentence. Someone must have cut off the electricity. The lights go out one by one, until the only light left comes from the sky and the streets. 

Thomas turns around, still debating Teresa’s offer, just in time to see Newt rise up from the ground.

“Newt?” Thomas asks in a wary tone as he takes a small step towards him.

He doesn’t look like Newt anymore. There’s an empty look in his eyes and blood drools down his chin. 

“Newt?” Thomas repeats himself. This can’t be happening. Not this fast. Where’s Minho?

Newt lunges at him with a low growl before Thomas can ask again. He steps to the side; Newt barely misses him. 

“Newt! It’s me! Thomas!” Thomas yells at him desperately, hoping to trigger something. He only has to stay alive until Minho finds them. 

Newt’s demeanor doesn’t change. He hurls himself at Thomas again. This time, when Thomas dodges, he pushes Newt away from himself.

Newt trips, falling to his knees, his hands stretched out in front of him to stop himself from hitting the ground. Thomas can hear his gasps for air from where he’s standing. 

“Tommy,” Newt whispers. It’s quiet, but Thomas doesn’t miss it. 

“I’m here,” He replies in a soft tone, taking fast steps towards his friend.

“Kill me.”

Thomas freezes. 

As quickly as Newt’s mood had changed from rage to remorse, it changes back.

This time when Newt charges at him, Thomas is still frozen in place. Still paralyzed by the words Newt spoke. He is forced to the ground as soon as Newt collides with him.

Newt is on top of him. The sounds he makes aren’t human anymore. All that’s keeping him at bay is Thomas’ forearm pressed against his chest. He doesn’t have a doubt in his mind, that if he let go, that Newt would tear him to shreds.

“Newt, please!” Thomas pleads, as he digs his elbow into Newt’s collarbone. He doesn’t want to do this. He doesn’t want to fight his best friend. He can feel Newt’s strength begin to lessen. 

“Please!” He begs one last time. 

Newt lets go. There’s a moment of clarity. His expression softens and he stops fighting. 

“I’m sorry, Tommy,” Newt apologizes quietly, the regret clearly written across his face.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Thomas quickly reassures him. He breathes deeply, relieved the threat is over, even if it’s just for a moment. 

In a swift motion, Newt pulls the gun out of it’s holster and holds it to the side of his head.

“No!” Thomas yells, eyes widening in shock. He flings Newt to the side, watching the gun slide away from them. 

All it takes is this simple action and the switch is flicked again. 

Thomas is thrown off of Newt, both of them staggering to their feet now that they’re separated. 

Newt snarls at him, before pulling a knife out of his pocket. He slashes wildly at Thomas, the lack of coordination making his lack of humanity even more apparent. He misses. But it’s close. Too close. 

“Kill me!” Newt yells at him, still attacking him uncontrollably. Thomas can see his fear reflecting in Newt’s eyes. 

He attacks Thomas again, sending him to the ground. The knife is pressed against his chest and Thomas is pushing against Newt’s grip with all his strength. Newt won’t hesitate to kill him, not in this state. 

It’s pure luck that Thomas manages to flip them. Now with the advantage of kneeling over him, he turns the knife on Newt. 

“Please, Tommy,” Newt speaks clearly. He stops fighting Thomas, instead taking the knife and pressing it against his chest. “Just kill me.” 

It terrifies Thomas more than Newt trying to kill him. He stops the pressure on the knife. He can’t do this. He won’t. 

“Please,” Newt begs him again, his desperation evident in his voice. 

“No,” Thomas responds quietly. He tosses the knife to the side and pulls Newt up with him. “I can’t.” 

He can practically see the switch flip inside Newt as his expression changes.

“Minho will be here soon,” Thomas is talking urgently, he just needs Newt to stay lucid for a few more minutes. “He’ll have the serum. It won’t be long.” Newt doesn’t respond to him, doesn’t acknowledge what he’s saying. 

Again he launches himself at Thomas, slamming his head to the ground. He can hear ringing in his ears and when he turns his head to look to the side, he sees Newt grab the gun off the floor. 

He feels the cool metal press against his temple before he can move his head. This is it. Newt’s going to kill him. 

Thomas failed him. 

Newt removes the gun from Thomas’ head, instead wrapping Thomas’ own hands around the handle, placing Thomas’ finger on the trigger. He pulls the gun towards himself until it’s pressed against his forehead.

“Please, Tommy, please,” Newt repeats himself. His hands shake as they cover Thomas’. 

Thomas shouldn’t be thinking of it. He shouldn’t. But he knows now that they don’t have enough time. They don’t both walk out of this fight. It won’t be long until Newt changes again. 

“I’m sorry,” Thomas whispers quietly. Newt’s eyes are closed, he doesn’t see the tears that escape Thomas. “I’m so sorry.” 

His finger tightens on the trigger.

“Stop! Thomas!” Minho’s voice stops him from pulling it. A second later Newt is dragged off of him.

Thomas only breathes a sigh of relief. Minho made it. 

“Thomas!” Minho shouts at him. “Stop sitting there and help me hold him down!” 

Thomas quickly jumps up and goes to help Minho who is clearly struggling. Newt’s fully feral once more and Minho’s arm isn’t doing much to keep him down. Thomas goes to Minho’s side, using his weight to keep Newt down while Minho administers the serum. 

The effect is instantaneous. 

The wild look leaves his eyes; his behavior calms down.

Minho sits back with a relieved laugh.

Thomas continues to watch Newt. He’s alright. For now. Looking at him one last time, Thomas gets up. 

“Where are you going?” Minho asks him, the smile leaving his face.

“It’s not permanent, he’s going to need more,” Thomas explains quietly. Teresa said she could cure him. 

“He doesn’t right now,” Minho responds, not quite comprehending Thomas’ point. 

“What if it could be permanent? What if we could actually cure him?” Thomas speaks slowly, trying not to make his plan too obvious. 

“You know as well as I do that I would do anything for that,” Minho says. He’s starting to catch on. “But it’s not possible. There is no cure.” 

“There is,” Thomas replies. He looks back at Newt’s still form. He can be healed. “Teresa told me herself.” 

“Thomas,” Minho speaks warily and Thomas knows he’ll try to talk him out of it. “Where are you going?” 

“Back to WICKED.”


End file.
